Challenge
by challenge-93
Summary: Arceus see's Ash's future and decides to intervene. Ash leaves on his journey prepared to tackle the world and its enemies with the knowledge his teacher(s) have bestowed upon him.


**Hey guys, sorry to those who thought this was a story, it is not it is a challenge and before people complain, I am putting it here is so more people are likely to see it and hopefully take it.**

* * *

Challenge 1

Intervention

**Summary:** Arceus see's Ash's future and decides to intervene. Ash leaves on his journey prepared to tackle the world with the knowledge his teacher(s) have bestowed upon him. (You can make your own summary if you want) 

**Rules:**

1) He will be smarter and less dense.

2) He will know how to look after himself (martial arts, karate etc.) and also how to look after his Pokémon (what to feed them etc.)

3) Only 25 Pokémon per region allowed.

4) He will catch at least one legendary but he will have to fight it (for example they challenge him to a battle) legendaries are included in the restriction in rule 3.

5) All regions allowed and a few (3) Pokémon from another region are allowed to be caught in a different region but must have a back story e.g. abandoned, kidnapped etc. (rule 3 applies)

6) He will learn aura or psychic (you can do both if you want but I think it's better with just one) he is allowed to already know how to use it but he must still have to train in it.

7) He can start of with any Pokémon (apart from legendary) as his starter (this is the only exception to rule 3 and he may have it for a while[before he was ten])

8) There are no moves limits unless you wish to put them on a Pokémon.

9) Travelling buddies are your choice it can be OC, just Misty, just Brock etc. this is completely up to you heck have him go solo if you want.

10) It has to at least extend to the Johto region any further is your choice.

11) Pokémon trade evolutions are a no-go so I'll give you a few options to use.

A) Those that evolve with a held item can do so by touching it (like evolution stones)

B) Those that do not evolve with an held item can evolve by level or happiness

C) Another option for B is connectivity, an example of this being when a Kadabra can connect fully with its trainer and vice-versa they evolve (not 100% sure how you could use this for other trade evolution Pokémon but that's up to you)

**Teacher(s):**

Arceus contacts the teacher and asks them to teach Ash for an important reason. Another option is Arceus gives them the urge to find Ash and train him and the one manipulated doesn't even know about it (till later that is)

It is your choice who teaches Ash but some good examples could be (his mum, his dad[he will have to come back], Prof. Oak , Lance etc.

I believe Riley(Aura guardian) is probably to young but you could have another teach him.

**Extras you could add for fun:**

Pokémon also train in aura. (it is used to help them gain more control of there attacks letting them actual manipulate an attack of there element and also to make there own attacks stronger)

Is here hidden perks to being chosen one e.g. immortality, Pokémon form(tied in with his abilities, also if you want you could make him catchable)

Relationship's are allowed if you really want it and don't turn ash into a lovesick puppy (seriously the amount of stories I've read that are like that) anyway no restrictions on who it is just make it realistic ash is suppose to be more serious in this story.

**Again they are extras they are optional**

**IMPORTANT:**

**Arceus is still asleep and can only slightly manipulate some events but it costs energy to do so the more of an impact something will have depends on how high the cost is.**

**Also try to include an actual story other then his stronger and will win a lot of battles even if it's just him actively taking down the teams in each region (Team Rocket is actually stronger and more organised so it will take longer then just one region)**

**And finally, it's not just Ash that gets stronger but everyone, including the bad guys, if he can defeat 20 grunts by himself every time it will get a bit boring, there will of course be weaker trainers when he could do so but they start of on smaller heists or at the start of the story (if there not bad guys but actual trainers.)**

* * *

**I believe those rules allow for a lot of movement, but if you have any ideas that require bending one or two of the rules slightly, then so be it, the only one I will hold my ground on however, is him starting out with a legendary Pokémon (as well as the ones listed under important.)**

* * *

**Well there's the challenge I hope to get some takers those who do decide to give it a go please PM so I can read it good luck guys.**

**Have fun XD**

**Challenge-93 **


End file.
